Visibility is typically a measure of the distance at which an object may be clearly discerned. Visibility may be greatly reduced by various environmental factors such as haze, fog, rain, and/or dust/sand. These environmental conditions may impair the ability of an operator of a motor vehicle to safely navigate even the most familiar of roads. In particular, such visibility conditions affect the maximum distance in which a vehicle operator can observe obstacles, pedestrians, and other vehicles.